Stallion Maiden
Background Stallion Maiden or Stallion, is the creation of a brony artist. He has a youtube channel that is used soley to watch videos and subscribe to other channels. So he doesn't post any videos on it. Instead he uses his Deviantart more for his content. Stallion Maiden is a good artist and strives for improvement.. Most of his art is anime fanart and his ongoing web comic series. StallionMaidenStudio plans to make the rest of his comic series regular literature with a picture to represent the chapter after chapter 2; This way the series can go a lot faster. Personal Life Unlike his female adventuring pony counter-part, Stallion Maiden is a male artist. He considers himself an ok artist, and talks about how he could do better. As a kid, he was bullied quite often and later in life as a result, has trouble developing relationships with others, and has issues with his family. All the bullying and family problems inspired him to draw. He would use his drawings to speak for him, as he felt his words were never heard, and to this day holds it to his heart. Through out high school, Stallion Maiden was often ignored by his peers and had trouble fitting in; which developed a fear of public speaking. It wasn't until his senior year that Stallion Maiden was able to work through his fear of public speaking; also he began to create relationships with others, but still has trouble making new relationships with people. Most recently, Stallion Maiden began focusing on drawing more as he has to balance his school work with art. OC Background Stallion Maiden was first conceived in the changeling hive by one of its many queens, along with many other changelings like Emberly Hustle. She was one of the many changeling larvae choose by Ze Doctor to perform genetic experimentation, unlike the rest of the gentically modified changelings, Stallion Maiden showed no signs of genetic change; as a result Ze Doctor had her abandoned in the an alleyway in Manehatten to die, where she was discovered by a young couple on a date. When they found Stallion Maiden, she was a baby earth pony crying in a changeling pod. The reason she was an earth pony was because the genetic changes went to affect extremely later than the other. Seeing that she had no one the couple adopted her and raised her as their own in Vanhoover. While growing up, Stallion Maiden was always sick and never played with any of the other foals. When she would go to school the other fillies made fun of her for having no friends. While on a school field trip, Stallion Maiden found an orange parasprite, who's wing was trapped under some rocks. She took the parasprite home and raised it back to health, naming him Perrithus, after her adoptive grandfather. One day while sick in her room, a white alicorn with a golden horn appeared in her room, explaining to her the reason of her constant sickness. He explained the reason she was constantly sick is because she is a changeling that needs to feed on love to survive. He also explained that Perrithus was a actually a pony who was cursed to be a parasprite, and broke the curse. From then on, the alicorn would come now and then to talk with Stallion Maiden, due time he revealed her destiny is to retrieve the elements of disharmony. (Keep in mind she was still a kid when this happened) While on another school field trip, a pack of timber wolves made an attempt to attack her class. Stallion Maiden felt helpless and tried to protect the class as best she could; suddenly she felt a jolt of warm energy surge within her and blacked out. When she awoke her class mates were safe and the timber wolves were gone. As she tried to approach her fellow class, they backed away from her in fear. When she asked what was wrong, one the students said she turned into a monster who destroyed the timber wolves. Looking around her she noticed the countless amount of sticks and wood scattered across the floor. Another student pointed out that she got her cutie mark, Stallion Maiden was excited to hearts content. As the years went by, Stallion Maiden realized that she did not know what her special talent was or what her cutie mark represented. While attending high school, she often ridiculed for her cutie mark and her appearance. Unlike other of the mares, she had a more masculine build, deeper voice, and smaller ears. She pursued painting as a way of escape from all the torment, although she had Perrithus as a friend, she still felt alone. After school she would learn magic from the alicorn and combat to defend herself from those how wanted the elements for evil. After her high school graduation, the alicorn told her it was time to begin the pursuit for the elements of disharmony. The Adventures of Stallion Maiden Series The series revolves around Stallion Maiden and her friends gathering all the Elements of Disharmony before the bad guys do. He has put the series on hiatus multiple times due to school, so it is barely on chapter 2. But to ensure the series doesn't die off entirely, Stallion Maiden writes out certain adventures or prequels to the series so that later events in the comic make sense and to keep the series going. Most or if not all of the characters' in the series action are based on what Stallion thinks they would do or what he would do. In the series so far, Stallion Maiden and her best friend/ pet, Perrithus has stolen a Space-Time Key from the Royal Castle. After using the key, the duo find themselves in the Space-Time Corridor, which is guarded by Pluto (pony version from the comics). Stallion Maiden quickly subdues Pluto and uses the Door of Time to travel to another universe. However she ends up in a bad universe and leaves. So she decides to transform Perrithus from his Parasprite form to his pony form; she uses up a lot of her energy and it severely exhaust her. So Perrithus uses the door to travel to the Crystal Empire to see Princess Amore (Not Cadence) but is ambushed by the Team Rocket Ripoff Changelings. Gastly Desire is introduced, as she rescues Perrithus by blasting the changelings off. Gastly Desire is somewhat of a double agent as she works for the Changelings but will sometimes help Perrithus. She leaves and gives Perrithus some healing crystals for Stallion Maiden. Perrithus returns to the Corridor to give Stallion the crystals, Meanwhile Ze Doctor is scolding out Gastly desire and the changeling duo for failing another mission. He sends them off and begins working on his top secret machine. Later, Ze Doctor starts his next plan as he sends out another changeling agent, this time to gather a bunch of energy to power a machine that will extract and detect the elements of disharmony from their pony hosts. Hypnotica Metronome, a siren changeling, fronts as a famous musician so that she can gather energy at a concert. Little does she know Perrithus bought tickets to said concert for Pluto and him as an apology for holding her captive. They go to the concert, and Hypnotica goes through with the plan. She uses her voice to hypnotize the band before the show and awaits for Emberly Hustle(Gastly Desire's pony form) to prepare the remote for the energy machine. As the show starts, Hypnotica begins to hypnotize everyone in the audience except Pluto. She makes everyone fall asleep(except Pluto) and has Emberly activate the machine. Pluto transforms into Sailor Pluto. Ze Doctor who has the energy machine linked to the lab, feels a great energy spike (Pluto's transformation) at the concert hall so he calls in FNGR to investigate the energy, as he feels whatever holds the energy is either an element of disharmony or a strong opponent. Aeon of Dreams/FNGR Saga Stallion Maiden has planned a saga starring FNGR and Aeon Of Dreams in which Aeon is an atagonist. He leaked it early when he created 'Questria Chronicals. Which revolves around 'Questria, made by Antony C, where Stallion Maiden, Perrithus, and Pluto team up with Crowne Prince to investigate certain parts of Questria and to set in motion how Crowne Prince knew what was going on. The Aeon of Dreams Saga was meant to start in Chapter 3 after the introduction of FNGR in chapter 2. In the Saga, Aeon is introduced after FNGR hires him to prevent Stallion Maiden in her quest of finding the elements of disharmony. Links '''Deviantart: '''https://stallionmaidenstudio.deviantart.com/ Trivia * Stallion Maiden based his OC's personality on what he thinks he would have turned out if certain things in his life played out differently. * Stallion Maiden's personality between him and his oc are quite different, he is a bit more shy as his character is more loud mouthed. * Some of Stallion Maiden's (character) backstory is based on her creator's life as a kid growing up and is inspired by anime. * Stallion Maiden has never been to a pony related convention, he has only been to one convention and it was Anime-Expo 2017 and 2018. * Part of the reason Stallion Maiden joined the brony fandom was because of his liking of ILoveKimPossibleAlot, MLP-Silver-Quill, and MindlessGonzo Princess Molestia dubings, which was how he discovered the fandom * The first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that he watched was Sisterhooves Social Category:Other Pony Type OC Category:Artists Category:Active Category:Alphabetical Category:Male